Finally understanding
by snowbaby921
Summary: Harry finds himself with an injured how guest for the holiday's. What does he do when old feelings surface that he always thought were one sided; and why is this person hurt so badly? This was written for slythindor100 traditional prompts 25 days of harry and Draco. new chapter everyday until Christmas. Slash..Physical abuse...Sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: (Traditional Prompts)**

Harry hated how his life has become boring and mundane. Same thing day in and day out; nothing ever changing. He would find himself waking up every morning having a cup of coffee, reading the paper and quickly getting himself ready for work. He would walk the same path, near the same street lamps, the third one on the left always broken. He sat at his desk everyday doing the same boring paper work, since his accident four years ago the minister refuses to send him out on the field.

He would walk the same path home and sit at home waiting to see if Ron and Hermione would want him to stop by; if not then he would take a shower, eat dinner and go to bed early. What was the sense in staying up if you had nothing to do.

Today was going to be different; today was going to be the beginning of his life. Harry found himself sitting at the table, drinking the same cup of coffee he would have every day, reading the paper when a bang resounded around his home. He dropped the paper and slowly looked towards the front door; wondering who in the hell would be knocking at his door, ever.

He slowly made it to the door when three more knocks came, making him jump. He clenched his hand to his heart to steady the beating and raised a hand to the door knob. When he opened it up he was caught by surprise at who was standing, well leaning against the side of the house.

Draco Malfoy, his school nemesis, looked to have been beaten. One of his eyes were completely swollen shut, he had scrapes and bruises all over his face along with blood now dripping onto Harry's stoop. He didn't know what to do at first, he just stood there staring at the other man like he had just seen a ghost.

Well in actuality he may have really seen one. Draco Malfoy disappeared four years ago, about the same time Harry was injured on duty. He was taken from his home shortly after graduation and no one has seen or heard from him since. The Aurors were doing an investigation on his disappearance at an old house when Harry was hurt. Whoever had owned the house or were at least holding up in it, rigged it with tons of magical traps. Harry wasn't paying attention to as he walked threw one doorway and was blown back, being knocked out and unable to move for three weeks.

"Malfoy what the hell happened to you?" Harry asked as he finally rushed forward; just as Draco was collapsing. Harry caught him in his arms and noticed the other man was now unconscious. He quickly pulled out his wand and magically floated him to the couch, allowing him to rest until he woke up.

Harry quickly flooed the office letting them know he would not be going in today, the first time missing work since his accident. Moments later Ron flooed back, with Hermione by his side to find out what was wrong. He quickly let them into his home and pointed to the couch, he imagined their faces mirrored his when he had opened the door.

"Bloody Hell!" Was all Ron was able to reply.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Harry felt uncomfortable with his friends sitting across his kitchen table; just staring at him like he was a common criminal. He didn't know what to say about the man lying unconscious on his couch. He hadn't even seen the other man in four years, why would his friends be looking at him that way?

"Will one of you say something?" Harry asked.

"I wolm ike o know wy Maloy is ere?" Harry tried not to laugh as Ron was asking the question; mouth full of Plum Pudding.

"Will you not talk with your mouth full Ronald?" Hermione chastised him, making Harry let out a small chuckle at how normal they seemed under the circumstances.

"I don't know why he is here. I was doing my normal stuff when the pounding on my door started." Harry explained.

"And you took it upon yourself to answer, not knowing who it might be. Harry you really do have to be more careful; there are still people out there wanting you dead." Hermione stated, with that stern mother look that made him want to do anything she said.

"I know Hermione, I know. You don't have to keep reminding me. Why do you think I choose not to do anything other than go to work, your place and back here; alone." He stated.

He hated being alone, he wanted someone for himself like they had each other. The last time he went on a date with someone he thought was alright; he ended up in a duel in the middle of London. It took three teams of Auror's to erase everyone's memories that night. Harry decided right then he was not going to go on any more dates, who could he actually trust.

"Well we are staying here and making sure the ferret doesn't try killing you." Ron said finally done with his dessert.

"No. I can handle him. He's too hurt to try anything and I didn't see a wand on him anywhere when I laid him down." Harry stated, hoping his friends would just leave; thinking now it wasn't such a good idea to call them over.

"Well we will be back tomorrow to make sure he hasn't tried anything. Be careful alright Harry." Hermione said as she stood up and walked to him.

"Yes I will. Now go home before your mother starts to worry." He said looking towards Ron.

"Yeah she loves the kids but she hates when she can't play with them. She wanted to wake them up before we left." Ron laughed.

"Alright I'll see the two of you tomorrow." Harry rushed them to the floo and let a sigh of relief out when they were finally gone.

He turned back around to the couch and saw Draco still passed out. He wanted to clean him so badly but he was afraid of either waking him up or hurting him. Deep down he couldn't wait for the other man to awaken; he desperately wanted to know what happened to him now and four years ago.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Harry found himself only moments later sitting in a chair next to the couch. He looked over Draco and waved his wand. He wanted to assess what damage was done to him so he knew how to go about fixing him when he awoke. Lights shined above Draco's body like Christmas lights shining off the bulbs on the tree; Green and Red beautifully intertwining, but showing so much damage.

Starting at his head, Harry read the readings and almost dropped his want. Part of Draco skull was fractured; his cheek bones and nose were broken. He was missing a couple teeth and Harry couldn't help but think how pissed the blonde would be about that. He had multiple cuts and bruises over his torso, five ribs were broken and there was a small amount of internal bleeding; he would have to fix that while Draco was still sleeping.

His right arm was broken and his left hand, both legs looked to have been broken at one point, but healed just recently. He thinks this was how Draco was able to get away from whoever had done this to him. Harry quickly stopped the diagnosis spell and worked on stopping the internal bleeding. As he was working Draco shifted and moaned in pain. Harry tried to get some as fast as possible.

When he was finally finished he wrote down everything that he had found. He would find out what happen to Draco and help him put away those responsible for life. He sat back down and watched the other man breathing, thinking back to when he had last saw him.

It was the day of their graduation and Draco seemed to have been fidgety. Harry was always watching the other boy and he had no reason to stop now, especially since he found to find that his infatuation towards the other boy went from hatred to lust after the final battle. On some days he thought Draco had felt the same, the way he would look at Harry and seem to want to talk to him more than was necessary.

Harry noticed that Draco's mother had not shown up; at first he thought that was why Draco was acting the way he was, but now he wasn't so sure. He spotted Draco looking out into the crowed when he suddenly became ridged. Harry looked out to see if he could see where Draco was looking but found nothing out of the ordinary.

Right after the ceremony he spotted Draco rushing away from the school and tried to follow him. When he came to the gates of the grounds the other boy was nowhere to be found. A week later Harry started Auror training and didn't think anything more on the strangeness of the situation, until six months after training when they got the notice that Draco Malfoy had gone missing from his home.

Harry wished he had tried harder to find out why Draco was acted weird that day. He wished he had tried to contact him or went to his home to talk to him. Maybe the other man wouldn't have been hurt like he was now, maybe he could have prevented all of this and his injury as well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Harry woke up the next morning with his back yelling out in pain to him. He had fallen asleep in the chair watching Draco. Standing slowly, he stretched, popping all the bones in his back and sighing in relief. He decided to call into work this morning and made his way over to the sparkling fire place, grabbing a hand full of floo powder and threw it in.

While he was waiting for Kingsley to come into view he looked over towards his bookshelf; Trying to tilt his head to see if he had any medical books that would help him with Draco.

"Harry?" The voice made Harry jump and fall on his arse.

"Kingsley! You scared me." He laughed as he stood up, wiping his hands down his pants to straighten them out.

"What was it you called me for?" The man asked with a smirk.

"I was calling to let you know I won't be in today." He looked over to the couch and decided not to say anything to him about Draco. "I have some pressing matters that I need to deal with, it may be a couple of days."

"I see. Well you do have some vacation time. Take a week and I will see you then. Just try not to get into any trouble or get yourself killed Harry, Please." Kingsley eyed him.

"I will try." Harry laughed. "Thank you Kingsley." Harry closed the floo and walked back over towards Draco.

Shaking his head he decided to make some coffee, he did have a routine he did every day. As he was pouring his cup of coffee he heard a loud moan coming from the living room and quickly placed the cup on the counter and ran to check on the noise.

When he came into the living room he saw Draco's eyes open as he was holding onto his stomach. Harry rushed over and placed a hand on Draco's arms to pull them away. The Blonde scowled up at him and tried to move away from the touch.

"Draco, calm down. It's only me, Harry. You are really injured and I need to fix you. You need to stay still." Harry pleaded with the man.

Draco looked up, scrunching his brow. He looked to be assessing the situation and trying to see if it was really Harry above him. Harry tilted his head and smiled weakly, trying to show he was not going to cause any harm, well on purpose. Draco finally stilled and laid his arms to his side screaming at the process.

Harry waved his wand down Draco's body, saying charms quietly under his breath. Draco screamed during the whole thing and Harry felt bad for him. Just as he was about done Draco passed out again.

Harry collapsed onto the chair, trying to catch his breath. Draco was healed now and all Harry had to do was clean off the large amounts of blood covering his body. Well at least the blood he could see, he didn't really want to be caught undressing him.

He knew that Hermione and Ron would be stopping by so he moved to go change. He didn't need Hermione lecturing him on taking care of himself. Merlin forbid she would camp out in his living room the whole time to make sure he did just that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

When he came back downstairs he could hear hushed voices coming from the kitchen. He slowly made his way to the door and peeked in; wand in hand, and letting out a breath when he saw Hermione and Ron sitting on the other side.

"What are the two of you doing here already?" Harry asked with a smile on his face.

"I wanted to make sure you were alright and Ron wanted to come before he had to go to work." Hermione stated.

"Hey Mate where are those chocolate kiss things you let me try last week." Ron asked from the cupboard's, making Harry laugh as the other man still couldn't find them.

"I hid them from you. Those are my favorites and I wasn't about to have you eat them all Ron." The man in question turned around and scowled like a little child at Harry.

"Sweets aside, how is Malfoy doing?" Hermione asked hitting her husband on the arm.

"Well he woke up for a little bit, just enough time for me to heal him. I cleaned up what I could see of the blood. He's passed out again though." Harry sighed as he made his cup of coffee.

"Do you really think it is a great idea for him to be here? Why not bring him to Saint Mungo's?" Ron asked.

"I don't know what happened and if someone is after him that is the first place they will look. I think that is why he came here." Harry replied.

"Alright; we see that you are alright Harry." Hermione walked around the table and gave him a hug, pulling back just enough to look into his eyes. "Just be careful, I know I said it before but you don't know what kind of trouble he had gotten himself into. Just call us if you need us." She nodded and he nodded in return.

Hermione grabbed a protesting Ron by the arm and walked to the floo. Harry watched as they left yet again and turned to Draco, gasping when he saw the other man's eyes open and watching him.

"Dra…Malfoy Glad you're awake." Harry said taking his seat on the chair yet again. Draco tried to sit up but only fell back down, gasping in pain.

"You are going to hurt for a while, I recommend staying lying down." Harry stated receiving a nasty look from Draco in return. "Hey don't look at me like that, I didn't cause the injuries, for once." Harry smiled until he saw Draco's face fall as he turned his head.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Harry watched as Draco opened and closed his mouth, before finally leaving it closed and shaking his head no.

"Alright, you can tell me what you want when you want to. Are you hungry?" Harry stood from the chair and waited for Draco to nod. When he did Harry made his way towards the kitchen, turning around just in time to see Draco silently sobbing on the couch.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Harry was glad that Draco was awake now, but he wished the other man wasn't crying. Harry hardly knew what to do with a crying Hermione, so he had no idea what to do with Draco. He decided maybe coffee was too strong for the other man and made him a cup of hot chocolate instead; sighing when he saw the marshmallows rising to the top of the cup, just knowing Draco would normally make some snide comment on them.

He walked back into the living room and slowly lowered the cup down so Draco would see it. He was thankful the other man took it from him and started to drink it. Harry sat back down again and waited for Draco to look at him.

"Look Draco I know that you really don't want to talk about what happened to you but it would be helpful to catch these people who did this." Harry said making Draco snap his head up to look at him.

"I know that. I just don't know where to start." Draco said slowly rising himself up to a sitting position.

"How about I ask something that may or may not pertain to what happened to you." Harry only continued when he saw Draco nod his head. "Graduation day, you were acting rather weird, jumpy, fidgety. Why was that?"

"You remember all the way back then to something I was doing?" Harry laughed at the shock on Draco's face. "I was worried my dad's associates would come there and start something. I knew they were planning revenge on me for turning against them during the trials. My father told me the day before when I visited him."

"Alright. I know you left right after. Now what happened when you were taken?" Harry asked.

" I thought I had seen someone by the gate, so I ran over there so they wouldn't start stuff with everyone else. By the time I got there they were gone. I tried to be normal, do all the same stuff I had done and also try to find a job. I was too afraid whenever I walked out of my home and mother started to do everything for me. I would freak out when she left and be a mess when she came home. One day while she was gone, probably about six months later, a group of people broke in. I heard them and tried to hide, they tossed the whole place until they found me." Draco's head was bent in shame. "I tried to fight. They took my wand and snapped it before finally being able to grab me."

"What happened when they had you? Do you know who they were?" Harry really was trying to stay calm but seeing Draco this broken affected him.

"They chained me to a wall and beat me daily. They would heal my legs whenever they broke them, but only enough so I could keep my balance when they did the rest of their work. There was one person out of the group that would bring me food, I think it was when the rest were sleeping because they would only stay for a couple of minutes and I never received much before they ran off.

"I don't even know how long I have been gone. I just know it has been a very long time. The same person that fed me finally healed my legs enough where I could stand without shaking. They released my hangs from the chains and left. It took me several minutes before I figured out they left the door unlocked to the room I was in and I moved as quickly as I could to get out of there."

"I'm so sorry for what you went through Draco. I really need to know who did this to you." Harry stated.

"I don't know. Every time I try to picture their faces my mind goes hazy. I think they used a spell so I wouldn't be able to remember." He replied.

"I'll figure out what they did. It will take time and I want you to heal a little more. I'm sorry but I don't know where else to have you go."

"I came here for a reason and I don't want to be shoved off anywhere else. Please let me stay." Draco lifted his head and pleaded.

"Of course. Now lay back down and rest. I'll talk to Kingsley and see if we can get into you head." Harry responded.

Draco nodded his head before slowly laying back down. Harry waited for him to close his eyes and his breathing to become steady before he walked away. He couldn't stop wondering what torchers Draco had gone through. For now he would figure out how to break into Draco's mind and find out who did this to him, then he would try to find out the extent of his pain.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

When Harry awoke the next morning and left his room he heard the shower going. He figured Draco finally was able to move around. Before he was able to get past the bathroom the water turned off and the door opened. Harry found his eyes moving to the figure in the door and his mouth almost fell open. Draco was still slightly wet, water droplets moving down his chest and stomach, Harry's eyes following their trail until they were soaked up by the low hanging towel.

"Harry?" He heard Draco ask and snapped his eyes back to the other man's face.

"Yes Draco?" He asked when he found his voice again.

"Do you have a set of clothes I can borrow?" Harry noticed Draco's hand twisting in front of him.

"Yeah…Yeah I do hold on." Harry bolted back towards his room to find suitable clothes for Draco and came back with a long sleeve shirt and a pair of pants he knew would be a little baggy on the other man.

When he handed the clothes back Draco raised and eye brow before thanking him. Harry watched the other man walk back into the bathroom and quickly ran down to make coffee. As he was waiting for Draco to come back down he sat thinking about everything Draco had gone through. He wasn't sure if he would've been able to survive that long under that much pain. He knew he would twist open like a Christmas Cracker all his will and power spilling out leaving nothing left.

He straightened up when he heard Draco coming down the stairs and made eye contact with him as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a seat across from Harry. He magically placed a full cup of coffee in front of him and waited for him to talk.

"These clothes are a little big but thank you." Draco whispered as he drank his drink.

"No problem. I know I wouldn't want to wear those other clothes you had on myself." Harry smiled as Draco nodded.

"Are you talking to Kingsley today. I would really like to remember who did this to me."

"Yeah. I plan on flooing him in a moment. Would you like to be there?" Harry asked.

"I would like that. Thank you." After their coffee's were done Harry had Draco follow him back to the living room.

Moments later Kingsley's head was poking into the floo with a smile on his face when he saw Draco awake.

"Good to see you my boy. I hope Harry here is treating you well." Kingsley stated looking between them.

"Yes." Was all Draco replied with making Kingsley nod in return.

"We would like to try to get into Draco's head and see the memories of his time in captivation. He doesn't remember who took him and we thought this would help." Harry stated.

"I think that is a great idea. You do know that there is only one person with enough skill to be able to do this however. How do you feel about going to talk to him?" Kingsley asked with a worried look on his face.

"I….. I think I can do that. We need to know and Yes I can do this." Harry had a hard time trying to find the right words to show he wasn't scared.

"Alright. You know where to find him. I wish you luck Harry." Kingsley left the floo with a worried expression on his face as Harry turned to Draco.

"Who was he talking about?" Draco asked.

"Someone that won't and probably doesn't want to see me; It's alright when he sees you he'll agree." Harry said walking away with his head down.

"Harry." Draco reached out and grabbed Harry's arm, making him shiver all over. He hadn't felt that way for a long time and he was scared of that feeling.

"You will see when we get there. I just don't want to talk about him right now." Harry saw the look of worry on Draco's face and couldn't take it. He quickly walked away from the other man and began to get ready to leave.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Harry now stood outside of a place that he never wanted to be at again; He hung his head down after a minute of looking at the cabin. He felt Draco standing next to him and wondered what the other man was thinking. He pushed aside any feelings that were flowing within in and began to walk towards the door, Draco following slowly behind.

"Who lives here?" Draco asked. Harry looked at him for a moment, thinking of what to tell him. He knew it was going to be a shock for the other man when he saw.

"Just someone from out pasts; a little more recent for me but, you'll see." Harry raised his hand and knocked on the door. He heard swearing and moving around, then the door was slowly opened.

He looked at the tall man's face and saw a slight smile before it dropped to a scowl at seeing him. Draco was standing behind him, hunched over and shy, so the man in the doorway couldn't see him. Harry gulped, wishing the smile that was just on that face was still there, smiling brightly at him like it used to not so long ago.

"Severus." Harry finally breathed out.

"What are you doing here Potter. I thought I told you never to come here again." Severus stated as he was trying to shut to door in his face. Harry stuck out a hand and held the door open, making Severus scowl even harder at him.

"Wait. I have someone here you may want to see." Harry stepped off to the side and saw that Draco was now standing straight up and staring at his god-father.

"Severus? I thought you were dead." Draco said as he moved around Harry. Harry saw the smile come back full force on Severus face and he grabbed Draco into a hug.

"Same with you; where have you been Draco?" Severus asked pulling back and looking at Draco's face.

"Captured." Was all Draco was willing to say. Harry saw that it was hard for him to talk about but he needed Severus to know why they were here.

"He doesn't remember who took him. We need to know, and thought you would be able to go into his mind and find out." Harry stated getting a cold look in return.

"I will bring him in and take a look, you may leave Potter." Severus went to dismiss him but Draco reached out and grabbed Harry's arm.

"No. I want him to stay Uncle please." Draco pleaded with the older man. Severus looked between Harry and Draco for a few moments before nodding his head and opening the door, allowing them inside.

When Harry entered he saw the house was in great shape, always taken care of and everything in it's place. When he walked a little farther into the house and saw the dining room, he gasped out. Knowing now why Severus had a smile upon his face. The table was set for a fancy dinner, only dishes and wine glasses he would use when someone special was coming over.

Harry's heart stopped when he realized Severus was going to have a date here tonight. Someone that wasn't him, meaning the man had moved on. He closed his eyes before turning around and watching the other two men talking about what had happened to them in the past couple of years, how they each survived. Severus look as if he wasn't able to hold back his anger for Draco's treatment when the younger man was speaking.

"I won't be able to do this tonight Draco, I have." Severus looked over towards Harry's now white face before continuing, "Plans for this evening."

"I understand. When can I come back?" Draco asked.

"Tomorrow night would be better. Hopefully alone." Severus remarked.

"Why? I know you didn't like Potter in school Uncle but I need him here." Draco stated looking towards Harry.

"It is complicated Draco and I don't understand why you would want him here with you but if it will make you more comfortable than I will just have to deal with it." Severus stated standing up and moving towards the front door.

"Thank you Uncle. We will see you tomorrow night." Draco nodded to Severus before walking out the door and waited for Harry outside.

"Severus, I'm sorry alright." Harry said as he walked up to the man. Severus turned around and scowled, face turning red with anger.

"Sorry for what? For walking away from me, for running away when we were about to move in together, for never loving me? I moved on Potter so maybe you should to." Harry's heart stopped at hearing the actual confession coming out of Severus' mouth.

"I…. I was scared. I didn't know how to respond to what you wanted, always alone for most of my life. I never said I didn't love you Severus." Harry's hand went up to touch Severus arm but he moved away.

"Like I said, I moved on. You should to and it is right in front of you." Harry looked confused at Severus' words but nodded just the same.

"We will see you tomorrow night Severus. Have a good night." Harry stated walking away and moving towards Draco. He saw the confusion and pain on Draco's face and wondered why he was having that reaction. The moment they landed in his house, Harry understood why he didn't want to go back to that place with Draco.

"What was with you two, the tension was awful? Harry?" He saw Draco turn around and walk over to him. "What went on with you two?"

"Nothing important I guess. It's in the past, I'm moving on." Harry said as he looked into Draco's eyes. The other man nodded before speaking again.

"I will get you, or him to tell me." He said before walking away, leaving Harry alone in the room.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I received a review yesterday from someone that thinks that Harry/Severus is somewhat incest. I'm sure if you go back into my reviews you will see it there. My own opinion is that it is no way incest b/c Harry and Severus are in no way related. Yes Severus was in Love with Lily when he was younger and still holds feelings for her, in the books and movies, to this day. He however did not have any relations with her and Harry is not his son, but James'. **

**So I go on to say if anyone else feels that way about Severus and Harry ever being together than please don't read this chapter. There is nothing graphic in it but it does talk about the past relationship between the two. **

**Chapter 9:**

Harry awoke to banging and clanging down in the kitchen and quickly ran down, wand in hand, ready for a fight. When he walked into the room his wand hand went limp by his side and he started laughing hysterically. Draco was trying to magically make breakfast, but all the pots and pans were flying around the room crashing into everything. Draco's hair was sticking up everywhere and he was cursing loudly.

"Are you alright?" Harry finally asked making the other man turn around.

"I'm actually trying to do something nice and you are laughing at me. What is wrong with your kitchen?" Draco asked ducking from a pan trying to hit him.

"No magic allowed in here. I like the taste of my food better when magic isn't involved." Harry whispered a spell then that made all the flying items return to their places. Draco slid down the counter onto the floor.

"That wasn't funny, no tone bit." Draco replied as Harry sat next to him.

"I appreciate the effort but why were you doing this?" Harry asked.

"I thought selfishly that you would tell me what was up between you and my Uncle." Draco looked at him. Harry stood from the floor and walked towards the living room.

He had been thinking about that all night, whether he should tell Draco or not. He finally decided to, not because he wanted to but because he didn't want Severus to tell any lies about what had happened. He didn't want Draco to actually hate him in the end.

"Come on, I'll tell you." Harry sighed walking into the other room, watching as Draco stood up and followed him. He stood against the wall and waited for Draco to take a seat.

"Well as you saw he is alive, unlike what everyone thought after the battle. What really happened was I found him, almost dead after he was bitten. He had some vials in his pocket that I gave him and they saved his life. I checked on him every day and we talked got to know each other than teacher and student, or James' son and James' worst enemy.

I fell for him slowly as he did with me. Then you were taken and he withdrew from everyone and everything. I finally broke through his walls yet again and we became close. We started to date and then it just seemed like everything was moving way to fast. He asked me to move in with him, that he loved me and wanted to be with me every day." Harry heard Draco gasp and he looked down to the floor in shame of what he was going to say next.

"I was scared, terrified really, and I turned him down. I wasn't in love with him yet and I wasn't sure if I would ever be. I felt like a completely arse and he told me to leave after telling him that. I tried to go see him but he wouldn't let me in, finally telling me to leave him alone that he needed to move on and find someone that would love him in return. I lost more than a lover that day, I lost a good friend." Harry fidgeted and refused to look up at Draco, not seeing the other man now standing in front of him flick his wand.

"I think it is time for you to move on like Severus told you too. I would've done the same thing, refusing to move in with someone I didn't love. You tried Harry, stop beating yourself up about it. There are other out there that can love you that you could love in return." Draco whispered the last part making Harry look up at him.

"No there isn't. I have tried to move on, unlike what Severus thinks. Every person I date wants me for my fame or money or are trying to kill me. I stopped trying a long time ago." Harry replied.

"You're not looking in the right places; some are closer than you think." Harry looked at Draco for a moment and saw the other man looking above them. He moved his head to looked where Draco was looking and saw some mistletoe hanging above their heads.

"Draco what?" Harry gasped out but was interrupted by Draco leaning forward and pressing his lips gently on top of him. Harry froze on the spot and didn't know how to respond until he felt Draco hands rest on his hips.

He slowly let himself melt into Draco's touch and moved his lips slowly against the other mans. Thoughts raced into Harry's mind and he gently pushed Draco away, staring into the other man's eyes for a moment.

"Draco I don't know what that was but you don't have feelings for me. I let you into my home, healed you and you feel grateful for that." Harry stated until Draco backed away with an angry look on his face.

"Think whatever you want Harry, but I wanted to do that. I have had feelings for you…..Just bring me to Severus' and leave me there. I'll stay out of your hair and your home." Draco turned around and rushed up the stairs, Harry didn't know what to say in return so he let him go.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

Harry stood frozen in his living room, recounting the kiss inside of his head. He knew that Draco wasn't the type of person to do something like that without actually wanting to. He smacked himself on the head as he thought of that and how he had reacted. He didn't want Draco to leave his home for good, he wanted him to stay right there with him and not run to Severus. He just didn't know how to change the other man's mind.

"Are you ready to take me to my Uncle?" Draco asked as Harry looked up.

"I have one place I need to stop first." Harry said as he took Draco's arm and quickly apperated them away. They landed in the middle of a street in London; Snow covered the ground and buildings as they stood in their spot.

"Why did you bring me here? I want to get this over with, can we please go?" Draco asked moving away from Harry.

"I wanted to talk to you for a moment." Harry said as he walked over to the side of the bridge and looked over the frozen water. "Beautiful isn't it?" Harry asked as Draco walked to stand next to him.

"I suppose." Draco replied. "Aren't you afraid someone might see me, attack us?" Draco stated.

"No. We can apperate real fast if anything happens. I needed to talk to you." Harry glanced over at Draco and saw him staring back, so he moved his body to be able to face him directly.

"I'm sorry for how I acted when you kissed me. I know you didn't do that out of some sort of gratitude. I guess I couldn't picture you wanting to do that on your own. I know better than that. Please don't stay at Severus'; I would love for you to stay at mine." Harry looked Draco in the eyes and saw them widen in surprise.

"I'll think about it. I do think I still need to go to Severus' place by myself, we have some catching up to do and if we find anything while rattling around in my head, we will let you know." Draco smiled at him before nodding his head and disappearing.

Harry hung his head and stood in the same spot for a couple more minutes before leaving. He wanted to be at home just in case Draco needed him for anything. He only hoped that Severus didn't turn Draco against him, that was what he feared the most.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

Harry was sitting around waiting to see if Draco would show back up at his place. He cleaned his entire house twice and almost went into work just to have something to do. Just when he was about to finally relax on the couch the floo activated and he jumped up. Trying not to look to excited he moved over and knelt down, waiting for the other person to talk.

"Potter come to the school, we found something." Harry heard Severus' voice come to his ears and quickly moved to get ready.

When he went back to the floo he noticed it was still open and walked through, landing in Severus' quarters. He looked around to see if the other two men were there but saw neither of them. He knew these rooms well from his time with Severus and walked towards the back of the rooms. He knew this was where Severus' lab was and proceeded towards the hidden room.

Once inside he saw Draco slumped in a chair and quickly moved over to him, grabbing ahold of his hand to make sure he was alright. Draco twitched in the chair but didn't open his eye and Harry shot a hateful look at Severus.

"Don't look at me like that. He knew what he was getting into when I entered his mind. We know who did this to him." Severus said before moving around the room.

"Well who was it Severus?" Harry asked making the other man stop in his tracks and stare at him.

"Mcnair and Nott. They are some of the only Death Eaters still running around." Severus stated.

"Is he going to be alright?" Harry asked squeezing Draco's hand and looking at the other man.

"He will be. He had to relive everything he went through and other stuff continued to pop into his head trying to protect him." Severus said and Harry realized he looked angry.

"I know it must have been hard to see what happened to him, but don't take it out on me." Harry replied standing up.

"I don't have any idea what you are talking about. I just want you out as soon as possible. I however see that you won't leave while he is unconscious." Severus stated.

"Damn right I won't." Harry snapped.

"How sweet." Severus replied as he began to walk away, making Harry angry.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked looking right into Severus eyes now.

"If he hasn't told you already then it is not my place to say. Just know this Potter, you hurt him like you hurt me and I will not hesitate to kill you." Severus pointed out. Harry stood staring at him, not knowing what to say.

"I….Severus I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry alright? You just said you moved on, why are you still so bitter with me?" Harry asked.

"You broke me Harry, you were the first person ever, after everything I had been through, that broke me. What do you expect from me?" Severus wanted to know.

"I don't know. You have someone new, I thought you might be able to talk to me." Harry looked at Draco. "He's told me how he feels, I thought he was just being thankful to me for helping him. I don't want to hurt him, I just don't know if he is ready because of everything that has happened to him." Harry hung his head, not knowing that Draco was now listening to them.

"I did move on, he is special to me. Don't think for Draco, he knows if he is ready or not. I still stand by what I just said you hurt him you won't like me any longer."

"I understand. I just don't want him to jump into something when he isn't ready. I'm going to leave now, let him know that he is welcome to stay with me. I hope he chooses to stay with me." Harry whispered the last part and left.

Severus looked over to Draco and watched as he slowly lifted his head, a few tears going down his face and he looked back at him.

"He really did hurt you Uncle?" Draco asked not moving.

"It is in the past Draco. Don't let what happened then effect how you feel. You deserve to be happy and I think…even though him and I ended badly…I know that you two are good for each other. Don't be afraid, you need something good in your life." Severus said as he moved towards Draco.

"I'll try." Draco replied lifted his arms up to pull Severus into a hug. He knew he needed to heal, but he wanted Harry there with him while he was doing it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

When Draco returned Harry was sitting by the fire, Harry turned around in the dark to see Draco staring at him, the light from the fire shining off his body. Harry thought the light made the other man look amazing, but decided not to voice those thoughts.

"So are you alright?" Harry asked.

"Yes, are you?" Draco responded. Harry sat up straighter on the floor and motioned for Draco to sit next to him. The other man moved over and slowly sat down, still in a small amount of pain for earlier.

"I told Kingsley what we found out. He is going to send out a team of Auror's in the morning." Harry stated. Draco suddenly looked worried.

"Are you going with them?" Draco asked turning his face away.

"Yes. I am the team leader. I know the most information on where we are going and who we are after. Kingsley thinks it's best for me to go." Harry responded watching Draco.

"Why do you have to go; Haven't you done enough already? I thought you were injured and kept from going out on the field?" Draco asked and Harry's face scrunched up in confusion.

"How do you know about that? That didn't happen until after you disappeared." Harry stated.

"I heard them talking when I was there. They were happy you wouldn't be involved, made it easy for them they said." Draco hung his head. "I kept wishing it wasn't true, that you would play the hero again and come save me." Harry could see small tears start to fall down Draco's face.

"I can't imagine what you went through during your time there. I can however be here for you to talk to Draco." Harry rested a hand on the other man's shoulder. Draco turned his face and Harry saw they were awfully close. His breath hitched when he looked into Draco's stormy grey eyes.

He could feel himself moving closer, he wanted this, he wanted Draco. He just wasn't sure if Draco really wanted him. After a few short moments Draco closed the gap between them and kissed Harry slowly. Harry moved his lips against Draco's and lifted a hand up behind Draco's neck and pulled him closer. Their lips pressed together harder and Harry ran his tongue along Draco's bottom lip, moaning when the other man let him in.

After a few blissful moments, they pulled away staring at one another. Harry didn't want to say anything; he didn't want to ruin the moment again. He rested his forehead on Draco and ran the hand that was holding his neck down his back.

"I don't want you to go Harry, stay here with me." Draco whispered making Harry groan in frustration.

"I have to. It's my job and I will be careful. I need to do this Draco, I was on the team that went to search for you when you were first taken and I need to get these guys." Harry stated.

"Was then when you go hurt? That's why I don't want you to go, what will happen this time, what has to happen for you not to go out on the field? Do you have to die, will that help?" Draco stood up and looked down at Harry before storming off upstairs.

Harry heard a door slam and jumped. He knew Draco was just afraid that he would die doing this, but Harry needed to know these guys were captured; he couldn't sit by and let them get away again. He only hoped Draco would understand someday.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: This is Slightly M rated for Some sexual content. Nothing graphic in this chapter. Slash  
**

**Chapter 13:**

Harry stood outside of Draco's door moments after he ran away. The only thing was that Draco ran into his room and he wasn't sure what to do. He was having a mental battle to walk in and kick Draco out, get into bed with him or move to a different room. He finally opened the door slowly, trying not to disturb the other man just in case he had fallen asleep.

He stopped short when he looked into the room, hand on the handle not sure what to do. Draco was lying on the bed, blankets pooled around his waist and no shirt on. Harry's eyes moved down Draco chest, remembering all the marks that were just on it days before. Now all he saw was smooth skin and toned muscles.

"What are you doing here Harry?" Draco asked with his eyes still closed. Harry swallowed thickly, trying to find his voice.

"This is my room you're in." Harry stated as he slowly moved away from the door, hand finally letting go of the handle. Draco sat up in the bed, blanket falling even lower, showing he only had boxers on, and they too were riding low on his hips, showing the trail of hair leading down.

"Oh, sorry. I'll move to another room." Draco went to get up and the blanket fell completely off, making Harry stare.

"NO!" Harry practically shouted. "Don't move." He didn't want Draco walking towards him dressed in almost nothing. "I'll leave." He went to turn around and heard a noise right before a hand came to rest on his hip.

"I don't want you to leave. Come lay down." Draco said gently pressing his hand into Harry's waist to get him to turn around. They were now face to face and Draco's almost naked body was pressed tightly against Harry's. "Please."

Harry let his eyes move from Draco's and down his body. He couldn't help it; the man was stunning. Draco took notice of this and stepped in closer to Harry's body, his rapidly hardening cock digging into Harry thigh.

"I really should go. I have things to do on Oxford St. You know shopping before I leave tomorrow." Harry knew he was rambling but he didn't want to push Draco.

"No you don't. You have to spend the night here; with me. For all I know you are going to die and I'll never get to see you again; never get to do the things I want to do to you." Draco whispered into Harry's ear and nipped at it. Harry growled from the sensation and lifted Draco up, carrying him to the bed and lying him down.

"Are you sure about this Draco? I mean really sure? I don't want to wake up to you regretting this and running." Harry looked into Draco's eyes waiting for an answer. Draco leaned up and pulled Harry's face to his before pressing his lips passionately against Harry's, trying to convey everything he was feeling into that one touch.

"Yes, I want this; you." Draco replied as he laid back down waiting for Harry to make the next move.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: This is highly rated M. Grafic sexual content between two men. Slash. If you don't like don't read.  
**

**Chapter 14:**

Harry laid there staring down at Draco for a few moments. He loved that Draco wanted him and he wanted him in return; more than anything. He leaned down and gently placed an experimental kiss do Draco's lips; loving the low moan coming from the other man's mouth. He moved his hand down Draco's side ready to take his shirt of; as his hand skimmed Draco's side on the way up, Draco withered under him, arching his back and grinding their cocks together.

Harry loved the sensation and couldn't help the growl that came out of his mouth. He needed this; needed Draco and he wasn't going to stop. He placed open mouth kisses down Draco's chest and stomach, nipping at the delicious skin every so often. He hooked his fingers into Draco's pants and locked eyes with him; awaiting permission to pull them down. Draco nodded, only because his brain basically shut down from the touches he was receiving so far.

Harry swiftly pulled them down and smirked when he saw Draco's cock bounce up into the air and hit his stomach, it was glorious and Harry was going to lavish it right then. He moved back up Draco's legs and licked the underneath of his cock, bringing the top into his mouth and sucking.

Draco's hand flew down and pulled at Harry's hair, pushing him back down swiftly; engulfing the rest of his cock into his warm mouth. Harry moaned around the base making Draco push himself farther into Harry's throat. Harry pulled off Draco's cock with a pop; lifting Draco's legs so he had a better view of his opening. Harry licked from the underside of Draco's cock to his hole, poking his tongue into him.

Draco withered under him, moaning and groaning for Harry to just get on with it. Harry snickered prodding his tongue in and out, loving the taste that was Draco. He brought his hand over to and slid one finger in alongside his tongue; pushing it in as far as he could go before placing another two in. He watched Draco's expressions and saw him scrunching his eyes up; he wasn't sure if it was in pain or pleasure; but Draco wasn't telling him to stop.

He scissored his fingers, stretching Draco; preparing him for his own cock. When he felt that Draco was opened enough for him he moved back up his body and kissed him. Harry realized that Draco was holding his breath and cup his cheek; getting him to open his eyes and look at Harry.

"Draco are you alright?" Harry asked worry lacing his words.

"Yes, get on with hit already; stop teasing." Draco breathed out, looking to the side.

"Babe? Is this your first time?" It suddenly hit Harry, Dracow as nervous.

"Willingly." Harry heard Draco whisper. Harry almost jumped off Draco but was stopped by the other man's hands on his arse.

"I didn't think. I'm so sorry Draco. Let me go." Harry was trying desperately to detach himself from Draco, but the other man was having none of that.

"No please don't stop. I want this Harry; please make it feel good for me." Draco pleaded and Harry kissed him. He was going to make this great for the other man.

He swiftly removed his own clothes and lined himself up with Draco's opening. Receiving a nod from Draco he slowly slid the head of his own cock into Draco. Draco moaned and arched, pushing Harry farther into him. He slowly pulled out and pushed back in; he loved the feel of being in this man. The moved together in a slow rhythm, bringing each other closer to the edge.

Harry felt his balls draw back and he knew he wasn't going to be able to hold back much longer. He brought his hand up to stroke Draco's cock, only taking a couple times before the other man was screaming his name and cumming all over his own chest and Harry's hand. Harry pushed in a couple more times, leaning down to kiss Draco as he let himself go.

He caught himself before he collapsed on top of Draco and pulled the other man to his chest. He was about to say something into Draco's ear when he heard the slow rhythmic breathing telling he fell asleep. Harry closed his eyes and fell into a blissful slumber himself.

In the morning Harry opened his eyes and rolled over; smiling when he saw candy canes lying on a plate next to the bed. He grabbed two of them and held them in front of Draco's face, whispering in the man's ear to wake up. Draco slowly opened his eyes and smiled, turning towards Harry and looking him in the eye.

"Heart shaped candy canes? A little cheesy don't you think?" Draco laughed, making Harry place the candy down and draw him into a kiss.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Draco awoke the next morning with a smile on his face. He rolled over to an empty part of the bed and opened his eyes. Harry wasn't there and his smiled dropped. He quickly got dressed and ran around the house calling the other man's name. He was nowhere to be found, Draco felt his legs grow weak as he fell to the ground, tears streaming down his face.

A little while later he pulled himself up and walked into the living room. A piece of parchment was stuck to the floo that he hadn't noticed before. He slowly walked over and saw his name written on the outside of it. Grabbing it and ripping it open his heart almost dropped.

Draco,

I am so sorry to leave you like this. Last night meant the world to me and more. I hope you can forgive me for leaving without saying goodbye. I know that if I stayed to do that just looking into your eyes would have made me change my mind. I have left with my team to track down those who captured you and will not stop until I have them in Azkaban. You are welcome to stay in my home for as long as you would like; hoping that you will be there when I do come home.

Love,

Harry

He let the parchment fall to the ground before the teats started to freely fall. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know if he wanted to stay in this house or not. He quickly floo over to Severus' place and landed on his floor.

"Draco what are you doing?" The other man asked making Draco look up at him and see someone else standing next to him.

"He left. He went on the mission and didn't even say goodbye." Draco cried out.

"He's done it yet again I see." Severus states.

"What do you mean? He wants me to stay at his place until he comes back but I don't think that I can." Draco states.

"Let him stay here with us Love." Draco looked up to the other man and wondered where he had seen him before.

"Remus I think that is a wonderful Idea. Draco you may stay here if you wish to." Severus stated as he turned back to his god-son.

"I would like that. Thank you. I'm just going to go outside for from fresh air for a few moments." Draco nodded at both men before walking out the door and sitting on the porch. He waved his wand around at the snow for a few moments than laughed at what he saw.

The snowman he was imagining making was upside down. His magic was so distressed it wasn't working properly. He laughed once again before making the snowman turn the right way and moved back into the house.

"Severus I wish to lay down now, where will I be sleeping?" Draco asked and Severus showed him the way.

Miles away in Harry stood outside of a darkened house with his team of five. They surveyed the area and found no traps or wards waiting for them so they proceeded into the place. Harry moved around each room looking for the men they were after but realized they had already fled. He was hoping this was going to be easy, get in and get out. He went into the final down and down the steps to the basement and almost passed out.

There was a table in the middle of the room covered in blood, so he took a sample and found it matched Draco's. He shook his head to keep his feelings tucked inside and looked around the room more. Towards the back of the room chains and shackles were hanging on the wall above a pool of blood that he test and matched to Draco as well.

Seeing all of this made his realize exactly what Draco had been put through. He quickly left the room and told his team to gather so they could figure out where the men had feld to. He wanted to get this job done quickly and get back home to Draco.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

Draco was sitting in his room at Severus' a week after Harry left a complete and utter mess. Every time someone would show up he would think it was the time they would tell him they found Harry; dead. He couldn't do this anymore; he needed to move on. He knew it was only a week but he didn't want to sit here being a worried mess. When he came out of the room Severus and Remus were sitting in the living room drinking some Red Wine, they offered him some but he declined, saying he needed to get out of the house for a while.

Severus smiled at him and told him that he was happy Draco finally decided to leave that room. Draco found himself standing in front of Harry's a couple of hours later. He wasn't sure why his feet brought him here but he didn't care. Slowly he walked up to the house and went inside. The wards still recognized him; allowing him entry.

He looked around the downstairs, remembering the first time he came here not long ago. He was happy Harry let him in and didn't throw him back out onto the streets. He remembered waking up and seeing those Green eyes looking at him from the chair, making his heart skip and his stomach twist.

He had always had a slight thing for Harry back in school; he just never moved forward with those feelings because of the war. He knew that he was in danger, just like Harry, and didn't want to put any more stress of the boy hero.

Shaking his head he preceded up the stairs, he was going to lie down for a little while and rest. He wasn't getting much sleep do to worrying about Harry and what was happening. He wanted those Death Eater bastards to be caught, but he didn't want it to be at the cost of Harry's life.

One this was for sure. He wasn't expecting to see what he did when he entered the room he once stayed in. His mouth dropped open and his feet moved him swiftly over to the bed. Their lying in the middle of the bed, bleeding, was Harry. He quickly healed him and woke him up, seeing his eyes finally focus upon him.

"Draco?" Harry whispered raising a hand to touch his face.

"What the hell happened to you?" Draco asked watching as Harry slowly sat up.

"We caught them. I got hit by a couple of hexes." Harry smiled thinking Draco would be happy.

"What the hell. Why didn't you inform me you were back? Why didn't anyone tell me?" He asked.

"I told Kingsley I would come here and tell you myself, than I didn't see you here and sat on the bed. I guess the toll from the battle took over and I passed out before I could heal my wounds. I didn't think you wanted to be with me since you weren't here when I returned." Harry admitted.

"I couldn't stay here being worried. You left with no word and I was angry. I stayed with Severus and Remus." He saw Harry scrunch his brows at that statement but continued to talk. "I wasn't sure what to think, I thought you may have died when I received no word from you."

"They fled from the place they were holding you. I saw the room Draco, I'm so sorry for what you must of gone through down there." Harry stated resting a hand on the side of Draco's face.

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault. I'm glad you caught them, now you can stay out of the fight and just be safe." Draco smiled down at him.

"I told Kingsley that was the last time I was going out. The pain from my past injuries was great and I don't think I can do that again; so no need to worry about that. Now we need to talk about us." Harry stated making Draco move away a little.

"You need rest first. Lie back down and sleep." Draco smiled as he gently pushed on Harry chest, making him move back on the bed. Draco shifted himself so he could lay next to the other man and sighed when he felt Harry move his arm around his waist. Harry couldn't have been happier lying there with Draco in his arms, and prayed he would still be there when he woke; knowing how hurt and angry Draco must be feeling after he just took off the last time they were like this.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Yes I know this chapter is super short, some of them will be like that. The last couple should be a lot longer.  
**

**Chapter 17:**

Draco thought it fitting payback when he awoke the next morning and quickly went down stairs. He made sure he was as quiet as he could as he made breakfast and other treats. When he was down he placed everything on the table and walked outside, waiting for Harry to wake up and come downstairs to look for him.

It didn't take that long, shortly after he went out the door he could hear Harry running down the stairs and slowly take a seat at the table. He peaked into the window and saw the other man sitting there; head in hands and shaking.

He decided it was time to go back into the house and almost laughed when Harry jumped, until he saw the tears coming down the others face. He sat next to him and rested a hand on Harry's cheek.

"Now you know how I felt when you left. I'm sorry I did that but I wanted you to know what it was like for me." Draco stated. He expected Harry to burst out towards him but was shocked when the other man moved forwards and placed a kiss to his lips with a smile on his face.

"I understand. I'm so sorry I ever did that to you. It definitely won't be happening again. Now let's enjoy this food that you made. Are those Christmas tree cupcakes? What flavor?" Harry asked eyeing the treats with a watering mouth.

"Chocolate, the only kind I will eat." Draco smiled as Harry began eating his breakfast, never taking his eyes of the cakes.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

"I need to get out of here, I want to go out." Draco stated once they were done eating, Harry looking at him like he was crazy.

"What do you mean?" He asked

"I have been stuck in two houses since I returned and most of the time either worrying about my life or about yours. I want to go do something fun." Draco smirked.

"Alright" Harry sat straighter in his chair. "Like what?" He asked.

"Ice skating." Draco smiled watching Harry's face turn to one of horror. "I haven't been since I was a kid and I would like to go now, with you."

"You want to kill me now if that it?" Harry stated.

"No. Why would you think that?" Draco asked as he stood up to get ready, he was going to go do this with or without Harry.

"I have no bloody idea how to Ice skate." Harry mentioned making Draco laugh.

"Well then today I will show you." Harry stood up shaking his head in disbelief and went to get ready.

An hour later Harry found himself standing in the middle of the ice rink on wobbly legs. Draco was circling around him laughing. Harry tried to move his legs to follow Draco but fell onto his arse; Draco clenching his stomach.

"I guess you weren't lying were you?" He asked with a smirk.

"No you prat, now come help me." Harry put out his hand and let Draco take them with a smile.

Draco pulled Harry towards his body and wrapped an arm around his waist. Harry rested his head on Draco shoulder afraid to move in fear of falling once again. He heard Draco's breath hitch as their bodies connected and smirked to himself.

"Why did you help me Harry?" Draco asked out of nowhere. Harry pulled his head back to look into Draco's eyes.

"You came to my door bleeding and hurt; falling unconscious into my arm, how could I not help you?" Harry replied seeing the doubt and worry in Draco's eyes.

"That doesn't mean you had to keep me at your house and not at the hospital. I went to you because I knew they would never look for me there, I never thought for one minute that you would keep me there." Draco replied trying to pull out of Harry's arms but he held on tighter.

"We may never have been friends in school Draco but that doesn't mean I didn't want to be." Harry replied.

"Still doesn't explain." Draco said.

"I would have thought me sleeping with you would have. I like you Draco." Harry was sick of the questions and kissed Draco, silencing him finally. He was glad when Draco responded; moving his lips with his own. "Now let's get home and warm up. My arse hurts thanks to you."

Draco smiled and laughed; nodding his head in confirmation that he too wanted to leave.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

Harry gave Draco a quick peck on the lips before he ran up to the shower. He was freezing from skating and he needed to warm up. He stepped into the warm spray and rested his head against the tiles, breathing in slowly as he thought about Draco. He knew he wanted him, he knew he didn't want him to leave. He only hoped that Draco truly felt the same way. He was slowly falling in love with the other man and he hoped Draco didn't just want to stay because he took care of him.

Once he was washed and warm he wrapped a towel around his waist and went to go to his room to dress. He stopped short as he entered the room; staring at the bed with his mouth open and his cock twitching. Draco was laying there in nothing but his red and white boxers; that looked to have little snowflakes moving on them. Harry's eyes traced up his toned body and rested on the Santa hat sitting upon his head, he let out a small chuckle and walked closer.

"So Santa, have I bed naughty or nice?" Harry smirked at Draco who flashed him a smile.

"Well I don't know. I think you have been naughty Harry. Should I punish up and then possibly give you your gift?" Draco asked kneeling up on the bed.

Harry walked over and ran a hand down over Draco's chest and stomach, receiving a moan and the reward of seeing Draco shiver under his touch. Smiling, he moved forward and kissed Draco's collar bone and up his jaw towards his mouth. Just when he was going to kiss Draco's lips a knock on the door stopped him.

"You have got to be kidding me." Harry growled out. "Stay here, don't you move that sexy arse of yours; I'll be right back." Harry quickly kissed and nipped at Draco's bottom lip and moved swiftly to throw clothes on.

When he opened the door he was not happy to see Kingsley standing there. He let the man in and watched as he paced the living room floor. Something was up and Harry felt his heart drop.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Two of the men escaped Harry. We think they may be coming here to find you and Mr. Malfoy. You need to go into hiding and protect him and yourself." Kingsley stated.

"No. I am not running and I won't let him run either. If they come here they will be captured again." Harry stated.

"They think that Malfoy has information on how to resurrect Voldemort once again Harry, they will not turn away from this." Kingsley stated. Harry's face dropped at hearing this and looked up towards the stairs.

"Why would Draco have such information Kingsley?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, but I do know that his father was trying to bring him back before he died. I just hope young Malfoy isn't trying to follow his father's footsteps." Harry felt like he was going to become sick and showed Kingsley out the door, assuring him they would be fine.

When he came back to the room he saw Draco still sitting on the bed, waiting for him to return. He sat down at the end of the bed and flinched when Draco crawled to him and rested a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head and locked eyes with Draco, trying to figure out what to say.

"Harry who was that? What's wrong?" Draco asked worry lacing his voice.

"Two of the guys that took you escaped." Harry saw Draco moved back on the bed and bring his legs up to his chest. "Kingsley said they think you know of a way to bring Voldemort back." He finished, watching as Draco flinched at the name. "Is that true?" He asked.

"Yes." Draco said and before he could finish Harry jumped off the bed and spoke.

"Is this some kind of ploy to get me close to you then give me to him when you bring him back?" Harry yelled.

"No!" Draco yelled back and jumped up the bed moving towards him, making Harry move back. "Oh Merlin Harry no. I care about you. I never planned on bringing him back. I would be crazy to do something so stupid." Draco tried to assure him.

"Why would you have this information for than Draco?" He asked.

"My father made me be there when he did his research. I didn't care about any of it, I was glad the bastard was dead. Yes they tried getting that information from me but I would have rather died then tell them. Please believe me." Draco pleaded.

Harry didn't know what to believe. He needed to enter Draco's mind to see if he was telling the truth, he raised his wand and got himself ready for the things he may see within the others mind.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:**

Harry caught Draco unaware when he cast the spell to go into his mind. He felt Draco go rigged and try to push him out, but he knew he was stronger than Draco when it came to this. Auror training helped him with this skill and he was glad. He wasn't sure what he would find but he needed to go deep enough to hear the conversation between Draco and his father.

He saw flashed of Draco torture and willed himself not to flinch and leave Draco's mind. He saw how lonely Draco was after graduation, in the house alone with his mother. He watched for a moment as the memory Draco sat alone on his bed and looked to be trying to not to cry. He couldn't believe he never went to check on him after the last day he saw him.

He finally stopped when he saw Lucius and Draco standing in what looked to be dungeons. Book we spread all around and potion ingredients littered the tables. Draco was standing back away from his father and Harry stood watching, moving close enough to hear.

"Draco get over here." Lucius said before turning around and pulling Draco closer by the back of his neck. "You are to watch everything I do and memorize this. This will bring back our Lord Draco." Lucius stated as he put some more stuff in the cauldron.

"I don't want to do this father. Why can't we just let this end?" Draco asked and received a smack to the face for his question.

"You are a disgrace to the Malfoy name. This will prove you worthy of being my son Draco. Now watch and learn." Draco kept his mouth shut at that point watching his father brew. Then Harry saw his eyes scrunch up in confusion before he began to talk again.

"If you are making this now Father why can't you just bring him back yourself?" Draco asked.

"Because you fool they are watching me right now. If I so much as leave this house they will arrest me. They will watch you too and if they see you going to the spot he dies they will stop you. They are planning on raiding this house in the next few days and I will be sent away. My sources told me they will plant items if necessary just to send me away. This is the reason I need you to watch what I am doing, just in case this vial gets destroyed."

"Why must I do this? Can't you find someone else?" Draco wondered.

"You are my son, a Malfoy. You are to protect this to the grave and be the one to bring him back. Then he will grant our family everything." Lucius was mad Harry thought.

"I won't do this father. You can make me watch and remember everything you are doing but I will not bring that crazy bastard back from the dead." Draco stated anger flaring within Lucius' eyes as he wrapped a hand around his son's throat. Draco gasped for breath as his father chocked him.

"You listen now and you listen well you spoiled brat. You will memorize this and you will bring him back before anyone else can get their hands on this. They all know I know this and they know I will show it to you, so you are not safe once I am gone. They will come after you for this and you are not strong enough to withstand what they will do to you just to get it." Lucius let Draco go and he landed on the floor gasping for breath.

"Yes father." Draco said as he slowly rose from the ground.

"Now watch and learn my Son." Harry watched a little while longer before leaving Draco's memories.

Draco stood in front of him now with anger in his eyes. His hands were balled into fists and Harry knew what was coming. The next second he felt the pain radiate on the side of his face as Draco punched him.

"How dare you, you bastard. Did you like what you saw? I can't believe you would do that to me, I trusted you." Draco spat out as he began to go to the door.

"He was right Draco. The other Death Eaters out there will want to get to you for that potion. They will hang you like a snowman ornament from a tree just to get that information. I want to protect you. We need to capture them before they get to you. I'm sorry I did that but I needed to know." Harry stated looking into Draco's eyes.

"I thought you cared about me enough to trust that I wouldn't do that. I came to you almost dead from being tortured and you still think I would want to raise that Bastard." Draco said pacing the floor.

"No. I trust you Draco, I truly do. I will never do that to you again, I promise." Harry said.

"I don't know. I need to get away from you for a bit. I'll be at Severus'." Draco moved to the floo and quickly activated it and went through, leaving Harry alone and feeling like more of an arse then ever.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I am really sick so this chapter is really short, hoping to feel better tomorrow and get something longer out to make up for it.  
**

**Chapter 21:**

Harry was sitting on his couch watching the Nutcracker on the telly when Hermione came over. He turned his head just slightly to look at her, the bottle of rum falling from his hands and onto the floor. He saw her shake her head is disapproval and couldn't care less.

"Oh Harry what are you doing?" She asked as she picked the bottle up and vanished it.

"Hey give that back. I am doing just fine." Harry stated as he tried to sit up.

Hermione sighed and quickly left Harry's house making him breath in a sigh of relief that she listened. Moments later he heard her return and closed his eyes, hoping she would think he fell asleep; of course he would have no such luck.

"Harry I know you're awake. Take this." He opened his eyes and saw a vile in her hands and knew exactly what it was.

"No. I don't need to sober up. I am fine as I am" He pushed the vile away from his face.

"Take this now and then you are going to go after Draco and grovel for what you did to him." Harry sat straight up and downed the vial then scowled at her.

"What did he tell you? How dare he tell you anything." Harry was not very upset.

"He only told us the truth Harry. I know you and I know you would do something as stupid as going into his mind." Harry flinched telling her exactly what she needed to know. "Now get your arse up and go find him, talk to him. I know how you feel about him Harry."

"I will go try, but if he doesn't want to talk then there is nothing I can do." He stood up and righted his clothes, preparing to go to Severus'.

He didn't know how far he would get with talking to Draco, but he could only hope that the other man would forgive him.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22:**

Harry stood outside of Severus' house a nervous wreck. His hand was shacking as it connected with the door, making a sharp knocking noise before it fell back to his side. He heard yelling within the house and footsteps heading his way. He took a few steps back, not wishing to be hexed the moment the door opened. He was glad he did, the look Severus gave him when the door opened made him want to tuck tail and run the other way.

"What the hell do you want Potter?" The man snarled at him and then looked behind him. Harry heard a soft whisper and then the man turned and walked away only to be replaced by Remus.

"Harry." The older man said smiling at him.

"Remus. How are you?" Harry asked softly.

"Great. Was wondering how long it would take you to pull up the Gryffindor courage and come over here." Remus laughed.

"I only wanted to come speak to Draco." Harry responded.

"I know. I wish to speak to you first." Remus shut the door as he came to stand on the stoop beside Harry. "You have hurt two people I care greatly about Harry. You may not think that Severus has a heart but he is still deeply wounded by what you did to him. It took me a very long time to get him to trust me and let me into his life."

"How did the two of you come together anyway. I thought you always hated him?" Harry asked, slightly jealous.

"That is a story for another time. Right now I want to talk to you about hurting Draco. He is like a son to me, just like you and I don't like when my cubs get hurt in anyway, no matter who hurts them. So why did you do it? Look into his mind I mean." Remus said as he sat down and patted the seat next to him.

"I trust him you know. I really do. I know he wouldn't go and tell the Death Eaters what he knows. I was just scared. The mad man took my childhood and I was a scared he would take what I have left of my adulthood too. I knew the moment I raised my wand to his head that it was a mistake, but I couldn't stop myself. I was also worried about him, I have fallen for him deeply and I don't want anything to happen. Now he isn't the only one that knows, so maybe they will come after me instead." Harry was going to continue when the door flew open and Draco was standing there looking pissed.

"You bloody Gryffindor. Why would you do that? You don't need those maniacs coming after you too. Wasn't it enough to see what they did to me?" Draco asked shaking in the doorway.

Harry stood up and walked over to the other man, looking him right in the eyes. He raised one hand up and wiped a tear that had leaked from Draco's eye and pulled him closer. He rested his forehead against the other man's and breathed deeply.

"I just wanted to protect you Draco. Please forgive me. Kingsley has a team out searching for them now. They will get them and then we will be safe." Harry said moving slightly away and surprised when Draco placed his lips upon his.

He pulled Draco in closer, pressing his lips more firmly against the others. He wrapped his arms around Draco's waist and ran a hand up his back. He loved the feel of the other man and thanked Father Christmas that this man seemed to have forgiven him. They slowly pulled away from each other when they heard someone clear their throat.

"I would be so ever grateful if the two of you would take that somewhere besides my front stoop." Severus ground out making them both laugh.

"Whatever you wish Severus." Harry smirked before apperating both Draco and himself back to his place.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I know this is short but I have my family coming in this morning and needed to write something for the fest I am in. The next two days are the last chapters and I promise will be longer…**

**Chapter 23:**

Harry apparated them back to his place and into the living room. He didn't want to do anything tonight other than let Draco know he cared about him and didn't want anything to happen to him. He knew Draco was pissed at what he did and he needed for Draco to really truly forgive him.

Draco looked into Harry's eyes and would never admit but he absolutely loved the color. They reminded him of a dog he once had as a child with the same color green eyes. He never knew what happened to that pup but he didn't care. Right now all he cared about was being here with Harry, and trying to figure out why the man wasn't kissing him yet.

Harry watched Draco's eyes flicker between his and wondered what was going through that mind of his. He leaned forward and kissed Draco's lips, just a peck and was happy when Draco was trying to lean in for more when he pulled away.

"Not right now Draco. Right now I want to talk to you about everything." Harry stated seeing Draco's confused look.

"Well I don't want to talk. We've talked enough." Draco tried to bring his lips back tighter with his own but he pulled away.

"I think that we need to talk. I am so sorry I invaded your mind, I also am sorry I didn't do anything to protect you from being taken before. We will catch these guys and they will get the kiss straight away." Harry saw Draco pull back and he looked pissed.

"We? You are planning on going with them to find them?" Draco asked. Oh that was what was wrong.

"Oh Merlin no. I'm sorry, I meant the Aurors in general Draco. I'm going nowhere." Harry didn't' care about talking any longer and pulled Draco onto his lap and kissed him, passionately. He let all of emotions for the Blonde flood threw that one kiss and he was happy Draco seemed to think the same in return.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: To LOLA I'm not being lazy, this is for a fest and the chapters don't have to be long. Everyone's chapters vary, there are 25 days and so much you can write with a prompt that is given to be able to write, especially since you don't know what the prompts are going to be until the next day. I'm sorry they are not long but this is how it is. Usually my chapters for all my other stories are longer and I haven't worked on the one i have up right now because i didn't want to screw that one over and will be doing that one once the holiday is over.  
**

**Chapter 24:**

Draco had fallen asleep on the couch and Harry took the few moments to watch the other man. He realized that Draco was frightened that he would end up leaving, and the hand clenching into his shirt was an indicator that even in his sleep he still thought that. Harry felt a small tingle of hope that everything would work out for the best with Draco, and he was thankful that the man came into his life looking for help.

Moments later the floo activated and when he looked over he saw Kingsley's head looking into his home. He saw the small smile upon the man's face when he saw Harry lying there with Draco.

"Kingsley what are you doing?" Harry asked the head.

"Oh Harry I just wanted to let you know we caught the Death Eaters that got away. They are sitting in Azkaban now awaiting the kiss." Kingsley smiled.

"That is great news. Thank you for letting me know; I will tell Draco when he wakes." Harry looked down at the sleeping Blonde quickly before he looked back to the floo.

"Not a problem Harry, have a great holiday." With that Kingsley closed the floo and Harry shook Draco. He wanted to let the other man know as soon as possible. Draco stirred before looking up at Harry confused.

"I just wanted to tell you that Kingsley stopped by and told me the guys that escaped were captured and are awaiting the kiss." Harry almost laughed when Draco launched himself at him and pulled him into a kiss. When they pulled back from each other Harry smiled at Draco and stood from the couch.

"I know this may sound childish but I want you to come into the kitchen with me. I remember a holiday tradition that Molly did when the kids were home." Harry grabbed Draco's hand and brought him into the kitchen. Draco looked at him funny before sitting down.

"What are we going to be doing Harry?" Draco asked.

"Well make a ginger bread house of course." Harry smiled.

"Really the Weasely's used to make ginger bread houses? A little ironic don't you think; considering they are gingers?" Draco laughed

"Real funny Draco, come on it will be fun." Harry turned around and conjured everything they needed. Using a little bit of magic the house was made moments later. Harry decorated it the way he wanted and turned to Draco.

"This is the kind of place that I want to live in." He said.

"Really? Kind of small don't you think?" Draco asked with a smile.

"A bigger version and not made of candy but yeah. Maybe with you?" Harry questioned.

"Harry?" Draco's eyes went wide when Harry quietly asked that question. Harry moved forward and stood right in front of Draco, grabbing his hand with his own and looking him in the eyes.

"I would love for you to live with me, here or anywhere I may move." Harry stated.

"Harry I' Draco took a breath, "I would love to." Harry smiled and pulled him into kiss thinking he couldn't have been happier.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25:**

For the next several weeks when Harry was supposed to be at work late he took it upon himself to find a new place to live. He didn't want anyone knowing where they were moving to and he wouldn't be appointing a secret keeper just in case. He wanted to believe Draco would move where ever he decided and wanted to prove what Draco had previously stated, that he would love to.

The last place he looked at this night was the one. He quickly signed off on the papers and appereated home. He found Draco sitting in the living room watching the telly. Slowly, ever so slowly he walked up behind the other man and wrapped his arms around him. He knew it was a stupid move for what Draco had been through and felt Draco tense up upon his touch. He quickly pulled away and apologized.

"It's alright Harry, just please don't do that again." Draco stated.

"I won't love. Come. I need to show you something." Harry smiled. Draco looked at him with a worried expression upon his face and Harry kissed him. He wanted Draco to be relaxed and not always on guard. He knew it would take a while to get the other man to relax but he would be patient and wait right there with him.

"Where are we going?" Draco asked.

"I found something and I want to show it to you. Now come on." Harry laughed as he dragged Draco to his chest and appereated away. Once they landed he let Draco go and saw him spin around for a moment. He watched as the other man walked around the house and into the kitchen, looking out the back window with wide eyes.

He followed Draco as he sprinted out the back door and down the back yard. Harry stood behind him and wrapped his arms around Draco's waist and rested his head on the other mans shoulder.

"Do you like it?" Harry asked.

"I love it. It's so peaceful. The beach, the water out there clear and musical. There's no other houses in sight." Draco said all of this in wonder.

"I was hoping you would like it. I just signed the papers tonight, this is going to be our new home." Harry smiled when Draco whipped around and looked at him.

"Really. We get to live here. I love it Harry." Draco threw himself at Harry and kissed him. Melding their lips together in a passionate kiss. After a few moments Harry pulled away and rested his forehead on Draco's.

"I'm never letting you go Draco, your mine forever. I love you." Harry whispered.

"I love you too." Draco leaned up and kissed him again.

Harry knew that it would be a long road of ups and downs for the two of them. They still have yet to tell any of their friends or family that they were officially together. He knew his friends would only want for him to be happy. He just hoped that Draco's nightmares would leave him alone soon, he knew it took him a long time to get past his own from the war.

Looking over Draco's shoulder and into the water he knew that this was the perfect start to their new life. Wash away everything that they had in the past and start anew with each other.


End file.
